


Reunited

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's been waiting for a very long time; tomorrow is another day, but tonight is just for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Bring Back The Porn at [insanejournal](http://insanejournal.com).

Merlin skipped another stone across the lake and watched the ripples bounce into each other, over each other, and ever outward. Centuries passed and still nothing. The lake remained as quiet as ever and magic barely whispered any more, even to hint to Merlin when the time might come. He had been promised and he continued to live, to endure, and still...

Merlin didn't care really why Arthur came back--whatever the reason and challenge, Arthur would meet it and Merlin would help him. But what Merlin most wished for was to just to see Arthur again. 

With a sigh, he began to turn away, resolved to more waiting and no answers. But as he turned, the surface of the water began to vibrate. Frowning, he watched as the center of the lake began bubbling and churning. He held his breath, hardly daring to hope, but it could be nothing else. No one else.

Moments later, Arthur--still clad in his armor--stood up, gasping for breath. Merlin's own breath stuttered to a halt.

~~~

Arthur shivered a little even wrapped up in a throw and dry clothes. Merlin turned the heat up a bit and set out coffee. "This stuff tastes weird, but it will help, trust me."

"Like Gaius' cold remedy?" Arthur asked with a smile. Merlin half nodded and Arthur sipped the drink, making a face. "Bitter, but at least it doesn't taste like herbs."

"It's technically made from a bean," Merlin explained. He poured himself a cup and sat across from Arthur at his little kitchen table. "People can drink gallons of it."

Arthur shook his head and kept drinking it. He eyed Merlin from behind the mug, assessing and planning. "How long? And why? Another prophecy?"

Merlin sighed and set down his cup. "There is a prophecy, yes. That you will return when Albion is at its greatest need. I just don't see how; the kingdom isn't in dire need."

"Maybe to give me time to learn about the kingdom before the crisis strikes?" Arthur mused.

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe. I've made sure to keep records and now there's the internet and television and...you have no idea what any of that is."

Arthur blinked. "A lot to learn, apparently."

Tomorrow. Merlin would figure it all out tomorrow. It was getting to tea time and Merlin, at least, needed food. Arthur would, too. He considered take away, but that might be a bit much. Then again, he didn't know what he had in the kitchen that would suffice.

Arthur took Merlin out of his thoughts by reaching across the table and putting his hand over Merlin's wrist. "Later, though. Much later--I just want to..." He licked his lips and Merlin zeroed in on them. 

Merlin hadn't been celibate, but he had missed Arthur so much. Theirs had never been an equal, public relationship, but it had been full of emotions and comfort. Being with Arthur was like being at peace, like an endless summer afternoon, a blanket on a winter's eve. As though it was meant to be and would never end.

"Yes," Merlin whispered. "Want. Yes. Always."

Arthur chuckled. "Still unable to properly voice your thoughts, huh?"

Merlin flushed in embarrassment and crossed his arms. "Keep that up and you might not get any of that."

Arthur raised an amused eyebrow and a corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. Merlin narrowed his eyes and watched warily as Arthur walked around the table and bent close to Merlin. "I seem to remember that it didn't matter what I said or did. You would always bend to my will if I wanted to have you."

Merlin swallowed hard. "Maybe I've changed."

Arthur hummed thoughtfully and cupped Merlin's cheek. Merlin couldn't stop himself from leaning into the touch, closing his eyes as his magic practically purred as he and Arthur finally physically reconnected. Fuck sex, Merlin would have just come from this alone. But Arthur wasn't done--he leaned in and kissed Merlin, softly and slowly, stealing Merlin's very breath at the intimacy.

"Show me your bed," Arthur whispered against Merlin's skin. "Take me there and let me take you."

There wasn't any way Merlin could stop himself from obeying him.

~~~

Arthur was exactly as Merlin remembered him, as if he had been held in a bubble for these last centuries. Merlin was skinnier--if possible--and had acquired more scars, more lines. It made him feel as old as he was, especially when Arthur was the same. But it seemed not to matter to Arthur who kissed Merlin's skin as they undressed, as Arthur caressed and stroked him. It was heady and exhilarating and God, this was Arthur in Merlin's arms. Actual, alive Arthur--not a dream.

"How are you even here?" Merlin asked helpless, lifting his chin to Arthur's pressing kisses.

"Don't care," Arthur growled, biting a kiss into Merlin's neck. "God, I don't remember any time passing, but it feels like forever since I've had you."

"Has been forever," Merlin muttered and pulled on Arthur's shoulders until they both fell back onto the soft bed.

"Look who's the princess now with his soft bed," Arthur teased, lifting himself up on his hands. He smirked, mockingly.

Merlin scoffed and shoved at his shoulder. "Shut up. Everyone can now have beds as soft as a king's."

"New times," Arthur muttered with a frown, looking around Merlin's room. Completely warm with barely a draft, no stones or wood in sight. A closet full of clothes and a dresser. Trinkets and books that Merlin had gathered through the years. Most of it foreign, the books seemed strange as the language had completely changed since the days of Albion.

Seeing Arthur getting lost in the changes, Merlin flipped them, forcing Arthur to focus on him. "Later. Remember? Right now, it's just you and me."

Arthur brightened and pulled Merlin down for more kisses, soft and hard, biting and teasing. Though it had been years for Merlin, he still remembered where Arthur was most sensitive, which spots would make him open and which spots would make him beg for more. And Arthur in turn played Merlin as well as ever, knowing how Merlin liked to be teased into relaxing.

They rolled again and Arthur pressed their hips together, making them both gasp and Merlin clutch at Arthur's arms where they framed him. Making circles with his hips, Arthur bent and licked at Merlin's ear--ever obsessed with them, with their uniqueness. "What do we use? I want--fuck, Merlin--I want to fuck you."

"Yes, yes, please, yes," Merlin chanted blindly. He reached under the pillows--he knew he had left the tube there last night. Where the hell did it go?

"Come on," Arthur growled. "Or I'm going to fuck you dry."

A rough tumble was so not on the cards that day--maybe later, they could find some glen and do it like they used to on hunts when there was no oil and just spit--so Merlin desperately reached until he triumphantly found it. He urgently pressed it into Arthur's hands with a teeth clacking kiss and bent his knees so he could lift his arse for Arthur to prepare.

He groaned at the first press of Arthur's finger--calloused, skilled--and begged for more. Arthur swore above him and hurried the preparation, bruising and yet welcome. Merlin couldn't get enough of him, of it, needing more, needing Arthur inside him. Now-- "Fuck, just...I'm fine. Do it."

Arthur shook his head, dazed and pupils blown, beyond words to verbally poke Merlin about his loss of control. And yet he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. As he pushed in, they both let out low moans, sounds of pleasure as well as completion.

"No one else," Merlin muttered, hands pulling at Arthur's back and legs squeezing Arthur's hips. "No one as good and wonderful."

"Shut up," Arthur breathed, pushing up onto his hands again to get a better angle. "Just shut up."

But Merlin couldn't, his emotions running high with the years of separation and loneliness. He hadn't just missed Arthur, he'd missed their friendship and nights together and their adventures and mishaps and all of it. And as he telling it to Arthur, so came out the words that he hadn't dared to utter before--of how deep his love for his king ran.

Arthur took it all, drank it in, kissing Merlin when he got stuck and urging him on with more words. His own promises spilled forth, telling Merlin everything he'd always known. 

"Tell me you're close," Arthur begged as his hips began to quicken and stutter as always when he almost spilled himself.

"Tell me when," Merlin countered. He was pressing bruises into Arthur's sides and his muscles were coiled tight with his building orgasm. He was close, so fucking close, almost--

Arthur huffed and reached between them to wrap a hand around Merlin's cock. "Come for me, Merlin. Do it. Now!"

The world went white and his body ceased as Merlin spent himself in a never-ending moment. He barely felt Arthur swearing and spending himself inside Merlin, but it fed into Merlin's pleasure, hot and perfect.

~~~

"I'm taking you as my consort now," Arthur said later when they had recovered. They stayed in Merlin's bed, sweat and sticky and yet curled up together. It felt like heaven to Merlin.

"What about Gwen?" Merlin asked. "Surely it won't just be you."

"If she comes back, then so will Lancelot," Arthur said firmly. "I can't believe it otherwise. And this time, they can have what they are destined for."

Merlin let it go for now. Time would tell better. He pressed a kiss into Arthur's throat. "I'll be your consort then. If that's what you want."

"I do," Arthur assured. "And we can spend all of the nights together."

"Certainly not like this," Merlin muttered. "I don't think I can handle this incessantly."

Arthur chuckled. "Did I tire you out?"

"Oh, I'll show you who tired who out."

Who cared why Arthur had come back; or that Merlin now had to catch Arthur up on everything. It only mattered that Arthur was back and in Merlin's bed, his arms. 

Everything else didn't matter. Not then, and wouldn't for some time.


End file.
